


Мечты

by xeri0Vs



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeri0Vs/pseuds/xeri0Vs
Summary: "У тебя есть мечта?"
Kudos: 1





	Мечты

Они были детьми.

И Мадаре хотелось бы верить, что хотя бы она из них троих (впрочем, будем честны, с Хаширамой она почти не общалась, поэтому, наверное, «из них двоих») была ребёнком в полном смысле этого слова, не принадлежа к военным действиям. Однако тот факт, что она была ничуть не менее осторожной в общении и разговорах, а иногда даже и заметно больше проявляла аккуратность, заставлял сомневаться в этом.

Её имя было Марико. При знакомстве она назвала себя Мари — и это единственное, что он помнил про начальные этапы общения даже при своей почти идеальной памяти. Ощущение, словно она всегда была рядом, всю их жизнь. Всю его жизнь. Она была рядом даже после того, как он порвал дружбу с Сенджу, выбрав клан. Даже после основания Конохи, приходя и уходя. Она никогда не являлась частью шиноби Скрытого Листа, но при этом была неотъемлемой частью жизни деревни. Потому её потеря и ощутилась впоследствии острыми иглами под кожу, в жизненно важные органы.

И всё-таки тогда они были детьми.

Потому вопрос, повисший в воздухе, когда они вдвоём сидели на вершине скалы, куда минутой ранее забежали по вертикальному обрыву, переводя дыхание, не был ничем удивительным. Марико улыбалась несмотря на то, что все техники и управление чакрой давались ей гораздо труднее, чем Хашираме, которого с ними тогда не было, и самому Мадаре, и даже после такого, на первый взгляд, несложного соревнования, Мари была абсолютно вымотана. Но улыбалась, смотря куда-то за горизонт.

— У тебя есть мечта?

Учиха перевёл на неё взгляд, пожимая плечами. Он тогда об этом ещё не задумывался, неосознанно живя лишь тем, что даёт каждый новый день. В таких условиях, какие были тогда, по-другому было нельзя. Фактически опасно для жизни. Мадара проскользил взглядом по окрестностям, впервые, наверное, за свою жизнь задумываясь о долгосрочном будущем.

— Мир, наверное, — негромко протянул он наконец и тут же вернулся к ней, желая перевести разговор в другое русло. — А у тебя?

И увидел, как она поменялась. Марико, в отличие от него, уже слишком много думала о грядущем. Она лихорадочно вздохнула и запрокинула назад голову, опираясь о камень, возле которого сидела. В тот момент Учиха впервые заметил у неё это осознанно-взрослое выражение лица и взгляд, полный какого-то болезненного полутона.

— То же самое, — и снова улыбка. Мари вообще улыбалась так часто и настолько невероятно искренне, что, казалось, могла посоперничать с солнцем в тепле, которое дарила окружению. — Но только с бонусом в виде вас, живых и здоровых, рядом.

Она как будто бы хотела сказать что-то ещё, но почему-то промолчала. Или Мадаре это лишь показалось…

— Обоих? — тут же усмехнулся он, хитро прищурившись и по-доброму провоцируя её. Марико, впрочем, эту провокацию поймала. Рассмеялась звонко, хоть и максимально негромко.

— Желательно, конечно. Но мне вполне хватит и тебя, — и неожиданно щёлкнула его по носу, так что Учиха даже заметить этого не успел вплоть до самого щелчка. Вскочила на ноги, руками в бока упёрлась, смеясь. — Всё, пойдём, давай…

***

К разговору про мечты они оба впоследствии возвращались ещё не раз, как и к её брошенному «вполне хватит и тебя». Эта тема всплывала в их разговорах слишком часто, чтобы быть просто темой.

Мадара прекрасно помнил, как они встретились уже после их разрыва с Хаширамой, перед ещё одним этапом в длинной череде постоянных сражений и боёв того времени. Он помнил, как они сидели на отвесном берегу какой-то речки с такой необычайно чистейшей водой, Марико опустила босые ноги в воду и болтала ими так, словно всё было хорошо, а Учиха расположился по правую сторону, почти пронзая её взглядом.

— Ты знала?

Она сделала головой движение в его сторону, но не обернулась полностью, не отвела взгляда от противоположного берега. Всего лишь показала, что слушает его, но не совсем понимает, о чём он.

— Про наши кланы…

— А, это, — пожала плечами так, словно это ни для кого не секрет. — Да, естественно. Вы же из двух вроде как самых сильных кланов мира, или что-то в этом роде. Мне родители рассказывали про вас, когда описывали, кого стоит остерегаться.

И всё это с таким теплом и какой-то непосредственностью, нарочито-видимым легкомыслием в голосе, что даже смысл до Мадары дошёл не сразу. Остерегаться. Её просили остерегаться их. И если Хаширама и он сам друг друга не знали, осознанно скрывая происхождение друг от друга. То она всегда знала, кто они. Тогда почему она…?

— Как-то нечестно получается. Ты о нас всё знаешь, а я о тебе — ничего, — несколько обиженно сжал губы Учиха, скрестив на груди руки. И получил в ответ лёгкий смешок.

— Знание клана не даёт ровным счётом ничего, эй. Я знаю о вас многое, но исключительно из-за того, что общалась с вами двумя всё это время, а уж никак не из-за ваших кланов, — это было сказано тоном, каким говорят о самых простых вещах и врезалось Мадаре в память, оставшись с ним на всю жизнь. Мари наконец обернулась к нему с теплотой в глазах. — Твоя мечта о мире… Ты же не думаешь, что в этом мире есть место предубеждениям из-за кланов.

Учиха замер, переваривая сказанное. Судя по её словам в её «версии» мира этого точно не было. А в его? Сказать что-то в противовес оказалось невозможным, потому он просто сделал какое-то неопределённое движение плечом и отвернулся.

— Мечты о мире — это лишь мечты, — буркнул в ответ, уверяя в этом в первую очередь себя и следом уверенно сверкнул глазами. — Нам надо взрослеть! Долг клана всегда должен стоять выше.

Он почти физически прочувствовал всю ту боль, которая исходила от Марико после таких его слов. Она как-то сжалась вся на мгновение, но заставила себя встать и лихорадочно выдохнуть.

— Что ж, надеюсь, ты не окажешься преданным своим же кланом, — произнесла тихо, почти неслышно. Голову вскинула и посмотрела на Мадару прямо. — В любом случае, наверное, это наша последняя на какое-то время встреча. Слишком близко проходят битвы, отцу это не нравится, так что, скорее всего, мы уйдём отсюда на время.

Постойте, её семья не принимает участия в сражениях?

Они уходят?

Мари кивнула куда-то в сторону и протянула Учихе руку. Мадара ответил не сразу, смерив взглядом стоящую перед ним девочку. Но ответил, с определённой опаской оглядевшись по сторонам. И тут же был притянут в объятия, хотя, насколько он мог судить, Марико их и не особо любила. Это были первые из двух объятий за всё их знакомство.

— Будь осторожнее, Мадара. Не рискуй, умоляю, — приглушённый шёпот достиг его ушей. — Ты хотел мира, так ищи его, а не вражды…

Так она исчезла в первый раз. Ненадолго. Переждав самые жестокие сражения Сенджу и Учиха, когда оба будущих главы клана набирали свою силу и шли вперёд. Её не было, когда умирал Изуна и когда Мадара пересаживал себе его глаза. Её не было во время финальной перед перемирием битвы с Сенджу, затеянной Учихой, который обрёл Вечный Мангекьё. Но даже несмотря на то, что Марико пропустила два важнейших события, повлиявших на жизнь и мировоззрение Мадары, это не ощущалось настолько предательски-болезненно

Потому что…

— Твоя мечта сбылась? — Мадара резко развернулся, выхватывая оружие. Он стоял на обрыве над выстроенной совсем недавно и только начинающей свою жизнь деревней. И даже не почувствовал приближение кого-то ещё, пока этот «кто-то» не заговорил. — Эй, ты только не режь меня, я только вернулась. Было бы не совсем приятно умереть.

И улыбка.

Он узнал её сразу, но не сразу убрал руку с кунаем на изготовке. Марико стояла перед ним, одетая в тёмно-зелёную одежду свободного покроя, не стесняющую движений. Выросшая, но оставшаяся абсолютно такой же.

— Ты?

— Ага, — она подошла ближе, чтобы лучше увидеть деревню. Села на самый край, наблюдая пару секунд, и обернулась к нему. — Я рада, что вы пришли к соглашению после… после всего произошедшего. Помимо прочего это позволило мне вернуться сюда.

Даже то, что она знает обо всём, что происходило в её отсутствие, не казалось ничем примечательным. Ведь так должно было быть, верно?

— Хаширама знает?

— Нет, с чего бы? Я же не в деревню пришла, а просто вернулась в родные места, — Мадара аккуратно опустился на землю рядом с Мари, оглядывая её почти с головы до ног. Услышав её слова, он лишь вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Я не часть деревни. Мы живём… жили отдельно, потому что так безопаснее.

В тот же день он наконец узнал про её семью, которая в том гибнущем и тонущем в крови мире пыталась сохранять нейтралитет. Они не вмешивались в войну, сбегая, если место сражения было рядом с домом, но при этом знали о каждой битве. Они обитали в лесах, ведя тихую, скрытную жизнь и воспитывая детей в таких же традициях. Развивали техники, постоянно чему-то учась там, где вместо книг и инструкций у них был лишь собственный опыт.

Они были убиты немногим позже их ухода с территории рядом с Конохой, а Марико на всю жизнь осталась с шрамами, которые так бережно скрывала за широкой одеждой, и возросшей почти втрое ненавистью к любым проявлениям войны.

Хаширама принял её, как старого друга, со всем свойственным ему радушием, но перейти жить в деревню так и не уговорил. Марико осталась снаружи построенной вокруг Конохи стены, приходя каждый раз, как возникали проблемы и пытаясь помочь посильным трудом.

Это был тот период, когда они с Мадарой говорили, пожалуй, слишком часто. Обсуждали мечты, мир и деревню. Рассуждали о будущем, иногда так вовлечённо споря друг с другом. Делились определёнными мыслями и рассуждениями на ту ли иную тему, возникающими в их головах. Учиха помнил, что Марико первой развила мысль о том, что одно только возникновение деревень не даст мира, потому что начнётся борьба за влияние и ресурсы, чтобы обеспечить жителей.

При этом она протестовала против его зарождавшейся, ещё не вошедшей в полную силу идеи о господстве одной деревни над другими. О неудавшемся эксперименте. Протестовала, осуждала — но не мешала.

— Делай, как знаешь, я тебе не указ, — лишь разводила руками и плечами пожимала. — Но только без меня. Я в ваши войны вмешиваться не хочу, хотя и буду всегда чуть за тобой, готовая помочь, если захочешь. И, пожалуйста, будь осторожней.

Марико видела, как от него отворачивался клан, который Мадара не смог убедить в своей правоте. Видела, как Хаширама мгновенно встал против него в этом противостоянии, придерживаясь своих принципов и добродетелей. Позиция с его точки зрения правильная. Вот только чувствовать приближение бури — семейная черта Мари. И тогда это самое чутьё разрывало от перенапряжения.

Учиха пришёл к ней, в тихую пещеру, где Марико жила, ночью, видимо, обнаружив её своим шаринганом, потому что дом свой она ему не показывала. Он пришёл с оружием и вещами, собранными в сумку за спиной, пересекая порог её убежища. Мари не стала ждать его слов.

— Я остаюсь здесь, — заявила твёрдо, хоть и крайне спокойно. — «Нейтралитет», помнишь? Могу писать тебе о том, что происходит в деревне, если ты этого хочешь.

Мадара удивлённо вскинул бровь.

— Будешь шпионить за Конохой, даже зная, что я хочу сделать?

— Если ты пообещаешь, что всё это будет исключительно между тобой и Хаширамой… — Мари пожала плечами в той же самой по-детски легкомысленной манере, как раньше. — К тому же, это не шпионаж, а всего лишь сводка новостей. Считай, твоя личная газета со вполне бытовыми и далеко не тайными фактами.

Они тогда оба были уверены, что это лишь одна из многих их встреч, что бы там не происходило. Кто же знал, что она фактически будет последней?

Новости от Марико, которые она отсылала каждые пару дней, перестали приходить, когда Учиха уже собирался «навестить» Коноху, продумывая варианты. Её последнее письмо заканчивалось фразой: «Как и всегда, надеюсь, что у тебя всё в порядке», на что он лишь хмыкнул.

А вернувшись в деревню с Девятихвостым в качестве козыря, перебивая собственное беспокойство, которого, как он считал, быть не должно было, прежде всего, узнал, что первая миссия Мари, на которую она согласилась за всё это время, оказалась для неё последней.

Из-за неизвестного яда, попавшего в кровь, начали отказывать внутренние органы. Силы и чакра покидали её, высасываемые отравой, оставив умирать. Впрочем, об успешном завершении миссии она всё же отчиталась, едва стоя на ногах, но на расспросы ответив лишь, что всего-навсего устала

Всё это он узнал позже. Многим позже. А тогда…

Тогда Мадара нашёл её в той же пещере, парализованную и лежащую на полу, но прекрасно осознававшую происходящее. Мари ещё могла немного двигаться, но копила силы, оставаясь лежать на камнях.

— Кто это? Кто это сделал? — его глаза, когда он подхватил её на руки, приподнимая, засверкали истинно Учиховской, как сказал бы Тобирама, ненавистью, споткнувшейся о слабую улыбку. Удивлённой она не выглядела, возможно потому, что сил не было даже на это.

— Мадара, успокойся. Просто… будь аккуратнее, — она в последний раз сказала эту её такую привычно-частую фразу. — Мечты… Держись за них, не за ненависть…

Она умерла у него на руках, и Мадара видел, как огонь её жизненной силы потухает. У него качестве страховки от смерти в бою было Изанаги. У неё не было ничего, и Учиха ничего не мог с этим поделать. Лишь держать её на руках, опустившись на холодный камень, и обнимать.

Это был второй раз, когда они обнялись.


End file.
